


Can I Kiss You?

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [64]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Joel Farabee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Morgan Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Can I kiss you?” Joel blurted out.Morgan blushed and looked at Joel through those long lashes of his and said, “Yes.”
Relationships: Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 39





	Can I Kiss You?

Joel hadn’t expected to develop feelings for Morgan - it wasn’t like Alphas and Omegas couldn’t be friends. He often forgot - when they first met - that Morgan was an Omega. The amount of extra time Morgan spent with Claude and Nolan maybe would have been a tip off - the older Omega helping Nolan and Morgan navigate being an Omega in the NHL. Morgan’s Heat was the first reminder to Joel that he was an Omega. And then Coots had to forcibly remove Joel from the room and he refused to admit that he pouted as Travis laughed and Sean muttered something about him being a “baby Alpha” who wasn’t ready to help an Omega through a Heat.

And as time went on, he wanted Morgan more and more. TK had started dropping hints that Joel should start courting Morgan - even telling him (in way more detail than Joel needed OR wanted) about how he courted Nolan. G had conveniently left him along with Danny B to give him the “Responsible Alpha” talk and then Claude had glared Coots down until he offered to answer any questions Joel had.

Joel had been distracted all night. And it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. Morgan was in a lot of pain and trying to hide and Joel was caught between the “Care! Provide” instincts and the “Kiss! Bite! Claim!” instincts that had been present since it hit him that Morgan was an Omega and that had gotten louder since he got hurt. The constant battle between the instincts occasionally reaching deafening levels.

He distracted himself from the claiming instincts by throwing everything into the care instincts. He stocked up on Morgan’s favorite snacks, making sure he took his pain pills on schedule, making sure he was comfortable whether on the couch or in his bed. He made sure that the Omega had everything he needed.

When Joel was on roadies, he made sure to call to check on Morgan at least once a day and he that Morgan was humoring him, answering all his questions patiently and letting himself be dotted on.

“What are you thinking about?” Morgan asked, looking over at Joel.

“Just… a talk I had with TK,” Joel replied.

“Anything you wanna talk to me about or just TK being TK?” Morgan cocked his head to the side.

“He was telling about how he started courting Patty.:

“Why?”

“According to Pats, it’s because TK is a busybody who can’t mind his own business.”

“What? You got your eye on an Omega?”

“Morgan.”

“Joel.”

Joel bit his lip and looked over at Morgan, hair longer than he had let it get in the past, brown eyes shining, completely relaxed against the mountain of pillows Joel had piled up behind him. And those lips Joel spent too much time thinking about.

“Can I kiss you?” Joel blurted out. 

Morgan blushed and looked at Joel through those long lashes of his and said, “Yes.”

Joel froze for a minute, apparently long enough for Morgan to bit his lip and prompt, “Well?”

He shook himself out of it and moved to hover over Morgan, who surprised him by tugging him down and into a kiss, Joel carefully holding himself up just enough so that he didn’t risk putting weight on Morgan’s bad shoulder.

Morgan let out a whine when Joel pulled away but seemed placated when Joel kissed his forehead.

“Got something you want to ask me?” Morgan looked up at him, a teasing little smile on his face.

“Let me Court you?” Joel whispered, brushing his lips over Morgan’s, “Please?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Morgan grinned, “Kiss me again?”

Joel opened his mouth to respond when his alarm went off, “Later. First you need to eat something and take your pill.”

“Such a good Alpha,” Morgan smiled, “taking such good care of me.”

Joel growled and pushed himself up, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Morgan just laughed before turning his attention back to the episode of ‘Modern Family’ while Joel got up and made a ham and cheese sandwich for him to take with his pill.

“Such a good Alpha,” Morgan hummed affectionately, tucking himself into Joel’s side as he took a bite of the sandwich.

And Joel beamed in response.


End file.
